muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Animal
- Frank Oz Henson's Place Animal first appeared in the 1975 pilot, The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence, chained up in a basement cell when he wasn't onstage performing with The Electric Mayhem. He later became a main character on The Muppet Show, and his unrestrained style has made him popular with young people for decades. Animal is a crazed drummer with three styles of music -- loud, louder, and deafening. He speaks in a guttural shout, often repeating a few simple phrases, such as "BEAT DRUMS! BEAT DRUMS!" or "WO-MAN!" In relatively calmer moods, he is capable of more coherent conversation, but these instances are infrequent. Frank Oz says that he had his character down to five words: Sex, sleep, food, drums and pain.Henson's Place Occasionally, two of those essentials, food and drums, are interchangeable. In The Muppet Movie, Dr. Teeth had to remind Animal to beat, and not eat, his drums. In The Muppet Show episode 110, when asked by Kermit if he preferred drumming to food, Animal replied that drums are food, and started eating his drum kit. Animal's family life is generally non-existent, and outside of the band, the Muppet Show troupe, and women in general, he has no other relationships. A significant exception is depicted in the book The Case of the Missing Mother, which reveals the existence of Animal's mother, LaVerne. LaVerne is also a drummer, and it's implied that percussion skills are a family trait. Movies Animal has had roles in all of the Muppet movies. In The Muppet Movie, he ate Dr. Bunsen Honeydew's Insta-Grow Pills, causing him to grow ten times his size and scare away Doc Hopper. He also appeared in The Great Muppet Caper, The Muppets Take Manhattan, The Muppet Christmas Carol, Muppet Treasure Island, Muppets from Space, It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie and The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. In Muppets From Space, Animal was part of the main cast, as opposed to just being part of The Electric Mayhem like in all of the other movies. Notable Performances Animal has performed a number of solos on The Muppet Show, including "Sweet Tooth Jam", "Wild Thing", and "Foggy Day." When drumming legend Buddy Rich appeared on The Muppet Show, one sequence featured a "drum battle" between Rich and Animal in homage to the legendary face-off album between Rich and his contemporary Gene Krupa. Although Animal battled Buddy Rich, in an earlier episode, episode 110, it was mentioned that Buddy Rich was one of his idols during an interview that Kermit gave Animal. Also during this interview, Animal revealed that he had been playing the drums for five years, which would mean that he's been playing the drums since 1971. One of Animal's most memorable performances with a guest star was in episode 105, in which he wildly played the drums in Rita Moreno's number "Fever". Other guest stars who have had scenes with Animal include Lou Rawls, Leo Sayer, James Coburn, Harry Belafonte, and Kaye Ballard. Popularity Animal is probably the most popular member of The Electric Mayhem. He has certainly been included in more merchandise than the rest of the band. He was also the only member of the band to be included regularly on Muppet Babies. Animal was the mascot of the U.S. snowboarding team for the 1998 Winter Olympics in Nagano, Japan. Animal made a television appearance in Nagano with CBS reporter Kennedy, during which she stapled his feet to a snowboard. Casting History * Frank Oz - from The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence (1975) to Muppets From Space (1999) * Eric Jacobson - from It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas (2002) to Present ---- * Kevin Clash - Occasionally on Muppets Tonight (1996) * John Kennedy - Mastercard commercial (2002); Muppet Party Cruise video game (2003) * Drew Massey - Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony, Episode 9 (2005) * David Rudman - Saturday Night Live (2004) (puppetry only; voice provided live by Eric Jacobson) See Also *Animal (animated) Sources Category:Muppet Characters Category:Muppet Show Characters Category:Muppets Tonight Characters